I am here for you
by basiltonholmes
Summary: this is after Wren comes back from the hospital. When she refuses to see reason, Cath does what she can do best, write fanfiction. But it reveals a truth about her love for Simon and Baz.


It was as if wren had come back from the dead. Her presence though was not the same, not anymore a comfort to her old friend. Cath had not forgiven her yet, for abandoning her.

Although Wren was always the Cool one, Cath had to look out for her, but so did she. Cath believed deep down that wren would never be so harsh on purpose, she wouldn't abandon Cath and for what, for Courtney her new comrade in arms or for her new boyfriend out-of -the-blue. She felt the old wren would never be such a 'mean girl'. She was probably just unaware of the pain she was causing Cath, which in a way was worse. She spent all her time with either her stupid roommate or with new people which Cath didn't understand. She was fulfilling the 'point' of college – meeting new people. Cath couldn't have foreseen this, she was just trying to avoid her sister while she was capable of hurting her. Her built in best friend was turning her back against her just when Cath was in desperate need of backup.

Reagan of course had unexpectedly been there for her, but she could not replace Wren, for her Cath could never be first priority. The only person Cath looked forward to being with, was Levi. Though he had only seen the tip of the insane iceberg, he helped her stay sane.

But wren she had trusted, trusted with Simon and Baz, with her reality, the socially inept, crazy and terrified fangirl.

She needed an explanation, even though it might not suffice, maybe never. Wren was inexcusable. But she was back, back from the dead. 

Cath's dad had that mad glint in his eyes, he was on the edge, steaming. Telling wren to come back home, to drop out of college. It was worrying Cath, more than she would have ever liked. There was an alternative which wren just could not come to agree with. Wren was shaking her head "I'm not going to stop"

This shook Cath to reality, _why wren why can't you stop, for our sake at least._

"Wren if you can't think about yourself then at least think about us" Cath's face was red now too, but she wasn't going to cry. She didn't want to be the one who always cried. She needed to talk some sense into Wren who was acting a lot like the Crazy one. But Cath was the Crazy one, Wren couldn't steal her title.

Wren was being a brat, and she didn't know it. Cath's anger was clouding her thoughts. Only Simon and Baz could solve this. She had to write. The discussion wasn't over but she had to leave. She got up and quietly went to their room.

 **"Simon, leave me alone" Baz was on the verge of crying.**

 **"I can't just leave you here, Baz, I can help you. You've been alone too long" Baz was never alone, he was always with his friends but he had called them his 'minions'.**

 **"Simon. I. Am. Never. Alone" he was turning red with each word but Simon saw right through him. Simon smiled "liar liar pants on fire, Baz you're inflammable. Stop it ..." this was rewarded by a slight grin**

 **"Baz, I wasn't here before but I'm not going now, the Crucible made us roomates for a reason"**

 **"Simon, why would you choose to be with me, I haven't been there for you ever either, you have no obligations, I've managed so far….." tears glistened in the grey irises which Simon never got tired of seeing. "Not well really,….. " started Simon**

Cath was still. Her mind was travelling at the speed of light, faster even. Wren. Baz. Cath had been writing about herself all along, she wrote to escape reality, but she was rewriting it. The way it was supposed to be. Wren had locked herself in the closet. It was practically a room.

"Wren can I come in? Hey please open the door"…..

"Cath ?"

"Wren, Simon needs you"

"what ?" Wren said, gently opening the door "Cath…"

"Would you please read this, I thought you might help edit this ?" Cath was calm. But Wren wasn't.

"Why would you ask me to do this, all I've done is insulted you for this, I'm sorry Cath , I …."

"Just help me with this okay? Help me with Baz. We'll talk later"

"okay,…. Simon" Wren let Cath in. Cath opened her story.

 **"not well really….. how can you even say that though…" continued Simon**

 **Baz looked up "because I have managed on my own, haven't I ?"**

 **"no, not that...about why I want to be there for you, we've been roommates since forever, and we've been enemies for time immemorial, and we've been friends haven't we.. and more. You were always here, seeing you here I knew I was safe"** **Simon was barely audible. He didnt know why he said that.**

 **Was Baz blushing ?** **"just because I couldn't kill you in our room, you felt safe" Baz snapped back. Trying to hide the emotion, but his face betrayed him.**

 **"that is not what I meant you doofus"**

 **Baz finally gave in** **"doofus, who topped all his classes !? aren't you the one who's a moron?"**

 **Baz was smirking now. Simon was here, he was here for him.**

So was she.

So was Cath.


End file.
